


Real and Fake

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Love, Marriage, Partnership, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only with each other could they be real without masks.</p><p>They don't hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real and Fake

Natasha was still undercover, working for Stark.

And she was at her wits end. Sometimes she hated these kind of jobs.

Faking everything just to fool another person. 

Despite being with Shield for a long time, many people didn't no her.

There is one exception to that.

Her husband Clint.

 

Clint was one of the best agents in Shield. 

He was a dangerous assassin. 

He also had an excellent poker face, that allowed him to fake emotions. 

He could fool anyone.

Except his wife Natasha. 

 

They were secretly married. 

Not even Coulson knew.

But they liked their secrecy.

With each other, they could be without masks.

They could be real with each other.

They don't have to hide.

They accept each other with every flaw they possess.

Every perfection they like.

They don't fake with each other.

They are in love.


End file.
